The Legend Of Cheryl Song
by ShadingShadow
Summary: What if River Song and the Doctor had a child? What if there only option to keep her safe was to giver her up? Cheryl Gilbert is that child. Follow her on her journey of love, heartbreak and discovery of what this world really contains.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nobody knows that after the Doctor and River Song got married that River gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Scared for her safety they hid her away from the world were they thought she would be safe. They gave her to a loving family that already had two children. They knew the family had means to protect her; after all they were not all that different. An arrangement was made that she was to never know of her true heritage, that she was intact not fully human.

This is the story of Cheryl 'Cherry' Gilbert.


	2. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_No matter what happens Planet Earth just seems to keep on spinning. A month has passed since the death of my parents and it still hasn't gotten any easier. Why would it? The world believes that I should just move on but that is easier said than done. I don't know what to do, I just feel so alone in this world. I wish I could see mum one last time, have her hug me and tell me everything is going to be all right. But it will never be all right. The world is a horrible place where bad things happen to good people._

_Cherry _

Sighing I snap my journal shut and hide it away form sight. Tears start sliding down my face and as hard as I try I just can't seem to stop them. It's the first day back at school. I know I must put on a smile and not let anyone know just how much I am hurting.

"Cherry, come down here" Aunt Jenna calls "you need to get ready". Another groan escapes my lips as I wipe my face and drag myself down the stairs. All I want to do is go back to bed and pretend that this is just some nightmare but I comply anyway. I slowly make my way towards the kitchen.

"Toast. I can make toast" aunt Jenna says before spotting me "morning Cherry". "Morning Jenna, Elena, Jeremy" I mutter as I make my way towards the coffee.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna" Elena replies as she pours us both a cup.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asks but nobody bothers to answers him. "Thanks Elena". "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna offers. "I'm good" Elena and I say while Jeremy takes the money.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Aunt Jenna continues. "Don't you have a big presentation today?" I ask her. Aunt Jenna stops to look a her watch before replying, "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at…now. Crap!" "Then go. We'll be fine. You okay?" "Don't start" Jeremy says to Elena before she turns to me. "I'm fine El".

Before long a car horn beeps signaling Bonnie arriving to pick Elena and I up. Elena heads to the door while I hang behind. "You coming?" a shout comes from inside the car. Chuckling I make my way to the car before sliding into the back seat.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands . . .Elena! Back in the car." Bonnie tells us. "I did it again, didn't I? I I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that?" Elena says once she joined us again.

I stare out the window as we pass the spot that our parents are buried. "That I'm psychic now." Bonnie says to us. "Right. Okay, then predict something… about me" I tell Bonnie, curious as to what she was going to say. "I see…" she starts as a crow hits the windshield of the car.

"What was that? Oh my god! Elena, Cher, are you okay?" "It's okay, I'm fine" Elena says, but after a few seconds of not answering her Bonnie turns to me "Cherry, you all right?" "Yeah, I'm fine" I whisper to her. "It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere" Bonnie try's to explain to us, still freaking out.

"Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives." I tell Bonnie. "I predict this year is going to be kick ass, and I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy. The both of you." Bonnie finishes her prediction before we arrive at school.

As we walk into the school we notice a new kid standing in the front office. "Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asks us "who knows, somebody new?" I say as Elena replies, "all I see is back" "it's a hot back. I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar," Bonnie predicts. I let out a chuckle while Elena says "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" "Pretty much" "I'll be right back" "Please be hot" Bonnie mutters as Elena rushes of after Jeremy.

When 'the back' finally turns around I feel something strange, kind of like déjà vu. It was almost like I had seen him around before, but I know that it was impossible. I would have remembered. Then suddenly a glimpse of something comes back. Perhaps a memory. There was a strange blue box and there was the stranger 'the back' except his face didn't look like it did now. Except it did. His face was pulled back in a snarl and blood dripped down his face. It looked like veins or something was around his eyes. But as quickly as it came it went again. Realising I was late I started to hurry towards history, I run into the class but stopped dead in my tracks as I noticed HIM again. A feeling of dread passed through me.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union… Miss Gilbert, are you going to stand their all day or take a seat already?" Mr. Tanner finished. "Sorry sir" I stuttered as I ran toward my seat besides Elena.

"Where were you?" She hissed at me. "Sorry I got sidetracked" I whispered to her. "It's alright, thought you might be ditching me again" she sighed "have you spoke to Jeremy?" "No… why?" "Never mind, I thought he may talk to you more than he would to me. You two have always been closer."

All of a sudden Elena's phone beeps 'HAWT-E. STARING U.' Elena smiled and looked over to 'the back'. Sighing I turned my attention back to Mr. Tanner. Believe me, there are a lot of other things I'd rather be doing, but talking about HIM is not one of them. Out of the corner of my eye I see Elena raise an eyebrow at me. 'Are you okay?' my sister mouthed as the bell finally rang.

With a final nod, I rush out of the room. Deciding to skip the rest of the day I make my home. Once seeing that I was alone I run up to my bedroom and grab my journal out from under the bed and continue from where I left of this morning.

_Dear Diary,_

_Me again. I have had the strangest day. We got a new student today and I took an immediate dislike to him. Truthfully that is being nice. I felt like I knew him or something. But I can't. Can I?_

_Surely I would remember him if I had met him before. Everyone else seemed to love him. Including Elena. She's been acting like a love struck teenager all day. Hell she didn't even act like this when she was dating Matt._

_Anyway, once he turned around I had some sort of weird vision or something. I mean I had this sort of flashback of a blue box. He was there or HIM as I have been referring to him all day. So what happened was that his faced sort of morphed. It just totally changed; he didn't even look human anymore. But that's crazy!_

_It looked like veins or something that appeared around his eyes. He looked crazy! Blood was dripping from his mouth. I think I saw mangled body at his feet. I had a feeling someone else was there, in the blue box._

_But the thing is I have had this dream before today. Before I had even seen HIM. Who is he? Why has he come to Mystic Falls? And how come he has been in my dreams before?_

_I fear for Elena. What if he is a horrible person? What if he hurts her? I couldn't bear that to happen. She's my only sister. Sure Elena and I get on each others nerves allot but more often than not she's my best friend. Elena needs stability in her life and from what I have heard from Caroling, he is certainly not going to be the one who can offer it. _

_According to Caroline his name is not 'the back' but in fact Stefan Salvatore. She also claims that he lives up at the old Salvatore boarding house with his uncle. Apparently he hasn't lived here since he was a kid, as he grew up in a military family so they moved around a lot. He's also a Gemini, and his favorite colour is blue._

_Why did I remember all that, you ask. Well I have an eidetic memory, sadly though it means that every single thing Care is ever going to tell me about this maniac is going to remain locked away in my head forever.'_

_Somebody just arrived home I have to go._

_Love, _

_Cherry._


	3. Chapter 2

"Cherry, you here?" Aunt Jenna calls, sounding furious "You're school called me, apparently you skipped school again!" "Yeah, sorry bout that" "Cher, you really must stop doing that! I know you are having a rough time but you're not the only one" "Aunt Jen… I know and I will try to stop doing that," I mumbled to Aunt Jenna. "I know you're sorry, but I can't deal with you doing this, I can't deal with all three of you, so I have come to an conclusion… You're going to be staying with a friend of mine in London, I'm sorry I really am, but I think it's for the best."

"You're shipping me of?" I whisper "Cher, I'm sorry, I know this is difficult for you but I think you need a change… to get away from here" "Don't call me that! And how could you? How would you know what is best for me? You barley know me!"

"Cheryl!" Aunt Jenna cuts me of, but this stage I'm well beyond fuming. I make it up the before "Cheryl, you have a flight in two days, I would suggest you start packing. You're going school tomorrow, which will be your last day, so I suggest you say goodbye to everyone" Aunt Jenna snaps at me.

"Typical" I mutter under my breath. "What was that?" "Nothing, absolutely nothing" "When you're finished packing, we need to talk!" "Who said I want to talk to you?" "Cheryl! You don't get a say in the matter and anyway, its important and I believe you will want to here this" I just ignore her "it's about your parents!" Ignoring her I run to my bedroom, trying to hold the tears back in. I dive onto my bed and pull out my journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe this! She's sending me away! To live with some bloody friend of hers in London! Then she goes onto claim that she has something to tell me, about my parents. I'm not really sure I want to know this, but part of me is curios so I guess I'll here her out. What am I supposed to do? I've never left the country before, hell I've never even been on a plane before! And to make matters worse, Elena is staying here with Stefan! I can't protect her from him if I'm not here. _

_I can't believe Aunt Jenna would do something like this to me! I mean we're family and yet here she is shipping me off because she cannot deal with me! I never imagined something like this happening, nor did I imagine it would hurt this much, I mean my parents just died and now I'm moving to England, away from my family and everyone I've know my entire life! Why would she do this to me?_

_I'm going to miss everyone here so much. Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Hannah._

_Cherry_


	4. Chapter 3

Putting my journal back away I decide that it is time to finally here what Aunt Jenna has to stay. I could care less about packing right now. After all I'm still hoping that she will change her mind and let me stay. By the time I make my way to the kitchen I discover that Elena and Jeremy are here also, looking rather confused.

"What is going on?" Elena asks, looking between Aunt Jenna and I. "Yeah, please do tell? What was it that you wanted to tell me about my… our parents?" I ask her. "Cherry, please just sit down" "I told you not to call my that!" "Look Cheryl, I'm sorry…but I think these letters will explain everything." She finally says to me.

Dear Cheryl,

_If you are reading this letter now then I am very sorry. We have failed to protect you and it has always our greatest wish to tell you the truth, though if you are reading this letter than it means we are no longer here to tell you._

_The thing is, my dear _Cher_, is that you are adopted. Though you have and always will be our daughter. The arrangements surrounding the adoption were rather difficult. We were not allowed to tell you until you turned 16. It got harder to keep this from you each year that went by._

_Your birth name is _Cheryl Amelia Song_. Your birth parents are _Dr. River Song_ and _the doctor_; I'm sorry my dear but that was all I could get from him; and grandparents _Amy Pond_ and _Rory Williams_. _

_We made arrangements with your parents that on your 16__th__ birthday you would move to England and live with your grandparents. I'm so sorry about all this, I cannot imagine how hard all this is for you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us._

_There are so many things we have not been abled to tell you, we hope in time that you will discover them_. Amy_ and _Rory_ should be able to supply most of the answers that we cannot. Never forget that you truly are our daughter and our love for you is eternal. _

_Lots of Love,_

Grayson_ and _Miranda Gilbert

"What the hell is this?" I yell, causing Aunt Jenna to jump "I'm adopted! Were you ever going to tell me?" I cry out at them, before turning to Elena "What about you, did you know about this?" "I'm sorry, Cherie, I really am" "Oh, get away from me… and you, Jeremy?" "No, I had no idea" "Well then what of this second letter?" I snapped at Jenna. She quickly hurries out of the room before returning seconds later. "Here Cher"

_My dearest daughter,_

_I am so sorry that you had to find out this way. I never wanted to give you up. You must have so many questions and I will try to answer them the best I can. I only wish I had the chance to see you grow up, to be here now to answer your questions and not have to put it all in this letter._

_Perhaps the best place to start is at the beginning. Though that it a bit difficult to find as there is not actual beginning. You see your father is a very great man, in many ways he is the protector of this world. Now I know this may not make a lot of sense at the moment, though in time it will. Some people consider him a warrior, hero of this world. The pair of us both made our fair share of enemies. _

_You see it was a bad time in your father and mines life. We believed you were in danger and wanted to keep you safe. It seemed like it was our only option. _Cheryl _you must believe us that if there was another way to keep you and not put you in danger than we would have. We have always wondered what would have happened if we did indeed keep you, though we both know it was the right thing to do. I do hope you can forgive us._

_My _mother_ and _father_, _Amy_ and _Rory_, will explain later to you why we believed you to be in danger and your full heritage though I would love to be the one to explain, it just would not do to do it in writing. We have only ever wanted what was best for you._

River Song

"You kept this from me for all these years! I cannot believe you!" I exclaim as I finish reading this letter from my true mother. "Cherry, we are so sorry, we wanted to tell you but were under orders not to" Elena pleads though I just shake my head and walk away. "You pair are dead to me… now excuse me Jer I must go pack"


End file.
